The invention relates to a device for connecting flanged pipes, with a multi-part clamp, having inwardly protruding flanges which engage the collars of the pipe ends at the rear ends thereof, and with an elastic profiled seal surrounding the peripheral surfaces of the collars.
A device of such type is known wherein the clamp consists of two semicircular clamp portions held together by bolts. Inwardly of the clamp, a profiled seal extends, whose cross-section has approximately the shape of a "U" with relatively short shanks. The free ends of these shanks are formed as sealing lips sealingly engaging the peripheral surfaces of the collars. Since an axial spacing remains between the faces of the two collars, the working medium pressure can press both the profiled seal against the inner side of the clamp and the lip seals, formed by the shanks, onto peripheral surfaces of the collars.
The assembly of a device of such type is relatively difficult since the flanged pipes usually having the length of several meters, must be brought to such a position relative to each other that the profiled seals can first be put on and thereupon the clamp sections are applied. Since the profiled seal is relatively weak, the flanged pipes must be maintained exactly in a mutually coaxial position. Otherwise, the profiled seal could be damaged or at least overstretched. A further drawback resides in that the sealing surfaces are disposed at the outer periphery of the collars. The peripheral surfaces of the collars are often damaged by outer mechanical effects during the transport or on assembly, so that they no longer form smooth and even sealing surfaces.